1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keratotic plug remover which excellently removes keratotic plugs formed in the pores of the skin, and a method of removing keratotic plugs from the skin utilizing such a keratotic plug remover.
2. Discussion of the Background
Having conspicuous pores in the skin is a serious skin problem, especially for women, and is mainly caused by keratotic plugs formed in the pores of the skin. Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells keratinized together with sebaceous matters and dirt which plug the pores of the skin. If proper treatment is not given, not only conspicuous pores but also various skin troubles result. Accordingly, removal of keratotic plugs is advisable in view of the health and beauty of the skin.
Ordinary face detergents, make-up removers, however, cannot sufficiently remove the keratotic plugs.
Pack preparations, which are applied to the skin and peeled off after dried, and which generally contain a nonionic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl pyrrolidone as a major component of a film forming agent, are still not sufficiently effective for removing dirt from the skin pores and especially for removing keratotic plugs.
Thus, there remains a need for a keratotic plug remover which can effectively remove keratotic plugs formed in the pores of the skin and a method of removing keratotic plugs from the skin utilizing such plug removers.